


My Whole Life Seemed Like A Postcard

by senioritastyles



Series: Everybody Loves Luke [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton thinks too much and there's so much nature and Luke always gets what he wants.<br/>Also, no headlocks after hand jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Whole Life Seemed Like A Postcard

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Wrapped Around Your Finger by 5 Seconds of Summer)

Ashton’s bored and he’s glad Luke is the one coming over. Luke’s always willing to hang out with Ashton, always up for anything Ashton wants to do and Ashton tends to be quite spontaneous most of the time. He’s always deciding last minute where he wants to go, what he wants to do, and Luke’s easy-going attitude is perfect for that. Luke’s perfect for a lot of things in Ashton’s eyes. 

Ashton’s sitting in his backyard when Luke texts him that he’s arrived. Ashton texts back and tells him to just let himself in, no one else is home, and to come to the back and bring Ashton some water while he’s at it. Two minutes later there’s a chilled water bottle grazing Ashton’s shoulder and Luke is smiling down at him. “Hey.” He says, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose.

Luke, rather than getting himself a chair, plops himself straight onto the cool grass next to Ashton’s legs, wrapping a hand around Ashton’s calf and leaning his head on Ashton’s knee. “Hi.”

Ashton chuckles and shakes his head. “I wanna do something. Like, something really fun and cool.”

Luke looks up, watching Ashton through his sunglasses. “Like what?”

“I don’t know.” Ashton ponders, looking up into the sky like it might give him all the answers to life. “We should go on an adventure.”

“Okay. Where to?” Luke wonders, staring up at Ashton like he is the answer to life.

Ashton thinks for another second. “Maybe we should go to that nature trail we went to last year. That was fun.”

Luke nods. “Yeah that’d be cool.”

Ashton nods back and stands up, but Luke keeps a hold of his lower leg, smiling like the nuisance he is when Ashton tries to shake him off and keep walking. Ashton laughs and struggles to pry his legs free and Luke’s laughing too, folding himself around Ashton’s calf and holding tight.

“Lukeeee, let go you clingy bastard.” Ashton giggles, dragging Luke a few centimeters across the ground.

Luke giggles sweetly, the laugh that’s always been contagious and adorable to Ashton, and he finally lets go. Ashton’s quick to pull his leg out of reach, holding a hand out to pull Luke up. Luke takes it and hauls himself up, stumbling a little like a baby giraffe with his ridiculously long legs, and he follows Ashton through the house and into Ashton’s beat up old Honda.

They sing along to Blink 182 the whole way there, windows down halfway and Ashton driving just fast enough to create a nice breeze. Luke’s leaning against the door, watching the world pass by in blurs of green and white and blue, and Ashton wants so badly to just pause this moment and stare at Luke’s wonder-filled face. He’s looking like he’s never seen this place before, and that’s just how Luke is: always appreciative of everything he gets to see, everywhere he gets to go, even if he’s already experienced it. Ashton’s struck by one of his weird fatherly-type thoughts, wishing he could protect Luke and his child-like curiosity from the world. Shield him in Ashton’s strong arms and keep him safe and happy. Ashton gets those feelings around Luke a lot, always has ever since he stuck up for Luke back in grade school over those ridiculous green glasses. He’s just a sap really and he thinks too much, has too many feelings all the damn time. He’ll blame Luke though, since it really is his fault.   
\--  
It’s such a gorgeous, perfect day. Ashton’s always been appreciative of nature and the world in general, always noticed the beauty and the wonder of it all. He likes going outside, exploring in the trees and feeling the sun on his skin and smelling the fresh, crisp air around him. He likes the sounds and the little animals and he just likes everything. Everything is awesome, and he’s got Luke with him to enjoy it too.

Said boy is a few feet in front of him in the woods, humming softly to himself and watching his step so he doesn’t trip over tree roots. Ashton’s trailing behind, looking up at a nest of birds almost directly above him. He’s completely distracted until he hears Luke’s voice.

“Hey Ash, look.” He says, waiting for Ashton to shift his attention.

Ashton looks at Luke and he’s completely struck breathless. The younger boy is standing perfectly in the center of a sun beam, the rest of the light filtering in through the covering of leaves and surrounding him in a sunny-green halo. The soft breeze is gently blowing his loose t-shirt around his body, ruffling his hair and making a few pieces go limp and flop to the side. His sunglasses are sitting around his neck in that weird impossible way that only Luke can get them, and his eyes are shining in the light, reflecting back a mesmerizing blue-green sea foam color instead of his usual crystal blue. He just looks soft and pretty and angelic and Ashton’s heart clenches. 

Once he manages to get past Luke’s earth-shattering yet subtle attractiveness, he sees what Luke was actually drawing his attention to—which of course Luke wouldn’t be referring to himself, he’s always been unaware of himself. But beyond Luke, a few feet further, is a clearing, a field almost, but it’s kind of smaller than an actual field. Either way, it looks pretty and it’s totally drenched in sunlight and the grass looks thick and perfect for lying in and Ashton kind of wants to take a picture. He catches up to Luke, who has since moved into the clearing and made himself a seat near the tree line to their right. Ashton stands right at the opening where Luke walked in, pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, posting it before joining Luke on the ground.

The grass is cool to the touch, and Ashton lies down with his hands behind his head. Luke leans back with his elbows on the ground, keeping himself propped up and crossing his ankles. The clouds roll by, occasionally covering the sun and making funny shapes all over the ground. They’re both staring up, literally just watching the world go by around them, and Ashton wants to save this moment. He’s getting that protective-y feeling again, wanting to trap Luke here and keep him looking this relaxed, this serene, this beautiful. He wants to protect everything, and especially Luke.

“Ash?” Luke mutters, quiet even in the silence of the clearing.

“Hmm?” 

Luke looks over at him, one eye squinted against the sun. “Do you ever think about what life would be like if everything was different?”

Ashton looks over at Luke now, smiling softly because he knows he’s the only one Luke would have this kind of conversation with: deep and philosophic and full of questions that could never actually be answered. “Different how Lukey?”

“Like, if we hadn’t met and formed the band, or Louis hadn’t noticed us on YouTube. Just, if everything was the opposite of how it is now.”

Ashton turns away, looks back at the sky, and thinks. “Well, I couldn’t tell you what it would be like if we hadn’t met because I don’t really wanna think about that. But I’d like to imagine we’d have made it some other way without the 1D boys. Maybe not as fast as we did, but I think we’d still make it.”

“Yeah me too. Even if we didn’t, I think I’d still wanna be a band. I’d wanna do it forever even if we sucked. I like it too much. I like you guys too much.” Luke adds, pulling a few blades of grass up and tossing them onto Ashton’s chest.

“That’s true. If not I always have KFC to fall back on.” Ashton nods, giggling at his stupid over-told stories of working.

Luke laughs back, throwing more grass at Ashton. Ashton looks around at the ground and spots some pretty wild flowers across the other side, near the opposite tree line, and he gets an idea, a smile stretching across his face and dimpling his cheeks. “Stay here.” He tells Luke, ever the father figure, always telling everyone what to do in a gently commanding way.

Luke listens, apparently not planning on moving anytime soon anyway, and Ashton gets up and jogs over to the flowers, picking the prettiest ones with the longest stems, the most vibrant colors. He gets as many as he can and strides back over to Luke, dropping the bunch on the ground before sitting again.

“You got me flowers? Is this a date or something?” Luke jokes, laughing lilt making his voice higher than usual. 

“No. Now hold still. Lauren did this thing once with a bunch of flowers my mom had and she showed me how to do it.” Ashton explains, picking up two flowers. “Although, her hair is a lot longer than yours is.” He seems to think for another second and then he says, “Oh well, lie down and hold still.”

Luke, with a cute little smile on his face, puts his back on the ground and closes his eyes. Ashton starts ripping the long stems away, breaking them off into much shorter flowers, and then he starts arranging them into Luke’s hair. When Lauren showed him, she braided her hair first and weaved the flowers in at the same time, but Luke’s hair isn’t that long and Ashton doesn’t really know how to braid so. He’s just going to make Luke sit still on the ground and put flowers in his hair.

“This is romantic.” Luke says softly, tranquil smile quirking his mouth up just the tiniest bit.

Ashton just laughs, knows Luke will be okay with the lack of comeback because Luke knows that when Ashton’s focused on something he doesn’t speak much. Ashton tugs the stem from the last of his flowers and sits it in the only open spot left in Luke’s quaff. The array is beautiful really, a mix of purple and blue and pink and yellow. With the sun streaming down in a soft yellow hue, Luke looks like a wood nymph in those cool stories Ashton read once when he was a kid; a protector of the forest, nature’s guardian complete with hair made of wildflowers and eyes made of stream water and heart made of gold. He looks ethereal, unearthly, like he came down from the sky just to be with Ashton in this moment. 

“Well, how do I look?” Luke wonders cheekily, pouting his lips in a duck face.

Ashton laughs to cover up his stupid sappy thoughts. “You look good.”

Luke laughs too, and Ashton notices for the first time how dark it’s getting. The sun is starting to set, just dipping below the tree tops, the light turning more orange than yellow. “We should probably head back to the car before it gets too dark.”

Luke looks disappointed for a split second but he agrees, always inclined to trust Ashton’s decision, do what he says. Ashton stands and takes a quick picture of Luke and his nature hair before reaching down and pulling Luke up. Most of the flowers go tumbling down out of Luke’s hair, raining from his head and landing scattered around his feet, grazing his cheekbones as he giggles. A few stay stuck and Luke doesn’t seem to notice and Ashton doesn’t have the heart to tell him, doesn’t want him to take them out just yet. So he lets Luke walk away, back down the same path they came, with patches of color dotting his golden hair and the fading sunset chasing after him.   
\--  
They end up back at Ashton’s house, on the old beat up couch in Ashton’s basement with Step Brothers playing on the big flat screen TV. Luke’s laughing hard at the jokes, making Ashton laugh too. The younger boy is laid out fully on the couch, resting on his side with his feet in Ashton’s lap and covered by one of Ashton’s old blankets. It’s wrapped tightly around him, even though it’s mostly resting from his stomach down and he’s still got the little flower bits in his hair. Ashton smiles and then picks Luke’s legs up so that he can stand.

“M’gonna go make us some popcorn.” He announces, thudding up the stairs after Luke chuckles out an okay.

Ashton puts the popcorn bag in the microwave, hitting the buttons and letting it do its thing. Once it’s done he grabs a big bowl and opens the bag, keeping his face away from the steam and pouring out the entire thing. He avoids adding anything to it because they need to stay healthy(ish) since tour is soon. He comes back down the stairs and sets the bowl down on the table in front of the couch.

“Come give me a hug Ashton.” Luke says, pouting sweetly.

“No one wants to hug you Luke.” Ashton jokes even though that’s the exact opposite of how he feels; the exact opposite of the truth really. The entire world wants to hug Luke Hemmings. He’s way too cute to not hug.

Luke pouts harder at Ashton. “Come hug me.”

“No.” Ashton denies, staying standing so that Luke can’t ambush him with his lanky giraffe body. He looks down and notices the way Luke’s legs are encased in the blanket, kind of shaped like a fishtail. “You look like a mermaid.” He laughs, pointing to Luke’s legs.

Luke follows his gaze and wiggles his legs back and forth in a swimming type motion, laughing along. “I do!”

“Mermaid lad.” Ashton laughs harder, and Luke keeps wriggling around to keep him laughing.

Ashton watches Luke’s eyes sparkle in the low light, and he actually does really want a cuddle, so he flops down on top of Luke at first, dead weight just lying there and laughing at Luke’s struggling.

“Ashtooon, get up, you’re heavy.” Luke whines, shoving at Ashton’s shoulders and laughing a little bit.

“Nope.” Ashton rumbles into Luke’s clothed chest, body jostling with Luke’s efforts. 

“C’mon Ash, roll over. You’re crushing me.”

Ashton finally gives in, rolling himself in between Luke and the couch, keeping his arm over Luke’s torso and resting his chin on Luke’s shoulder.

“Knew you’d hug me.” Luke mumbles, smirking smugly. 

“Shut up Luke.” Ashton jokes, pinching Luke’s stomach.

Luke squirms and squeals, swatting at Ashton’s hand playfully. Ashton’s hit with an overwhelming desire to kiss Luke, dig his teeth into that teasing piercing and taste the hint of soda he knows is on Luke’s tongue. He wants more too, but he thinks that probably kissing is the first step.

“Luke?”

“Hmm?” 

“M’gonna kiss you.” 

Luke turns his head and looks at Ashton for a second before he says, “Okay.”

Ashton nods, more to himself, to reassure himself about what he’s about to do, and then he just goes for it. He pushes his mouth into Luke’s and the younger boy nearly melts against him, curling his body around Ashton’s. Ashton runs his fingers through Luke’s hair, feeling the soft flowers and petals fall out onto the couch and the floor. Luke hums against him and Ashton pushes further, insistent, getting his tongue through Luke’s lips and making sure it grazes over the piercing. The kiss is deep, steered by Ashton, Luke following his every move, keeping up, catching on. The younger boy’s hands are fisted into Ashton’s shirt, holding tightly, like he’s relying on Ashton, trusting him to take care of Luke, trusting him to protect him. Ashton’s heart beats faster.

Ashton gets a thigh between Luke’s, grinding it down to find that Luke is half hard already, much like Ashton himself. The news makes Ashton’s head spin, knowing that Luke’s body is so responsive to him, that he’s got this boy, his boy, wrapped around his finger. He keeps grinding down against Luke, using his well-muscled thigh and Luke’s own supple one to pleasure them both. Luke’s gasps and pulls his mouth away from Ashton’s, throwing his head back onto the arm of the couch. He lets his head roll to the side, where his cheek brushes a purple flower. He stills Ashton momentarily, sitting up with a hand against the older boy’s abs and looking around.

“Flowers?”

Ashton chuckles, pecking Luke’s lips. “They were still stuck there from earlier.”

Luke looks around for another second and says, “You put flowers on the floor, you sap. S’like, proper romantic now.”

Rather than say it, Ashton grinds his hips into Luke’s, hard, to shut him up. It works and the only thing Luke’s got is a groan. Ashton smirks and does it again, with the same result. It sounds like music to his ears, maybe even better; it sounds like heaven. He sits up and moves away from Luke, the younger boy’s head bobbing forward in pursuit of Ashton’s mouth again, chasing him. Ashton chuckles and presses a hand flat against Luke’s chest, keeping him down.

“M’gonna get your pants off, Luke. Be patient.” He warns light-heartedly, tossing the blanket to the ground and throwing Luke’s jeans and boxers down with it.

Ashton goes back in for a kiss but Luke stops him, cheeks tinting pink as he tugs at Ashton’s bottoms too. The older boy smiles, hazel eyes twinkling with excitement, and he takes Luke’s hint, getting his jeans and boxers off as well. Luke looks like he’s got a question to ask and Ashton knows exactly what it is. He answers it without saying a word, straddling Luke’s thighs and leaning his body close, wrapping his large hard around both of their dicks. It makes Luke gasps and Ashton hum, makes him start pumping them both slowly. 

Luke lets out a shaky breath, fingers digging into the couch when Ashton moves faster. Ashton, any other time, would savor these private moments with his partners, make it count, make it special, make it last. But right now he’s worked up, watching Luke slowly crumble under his touch, and it’s so devastating and beautiful and intimate, and he wants to see Luke vulnerable. He wants to see Luke lose control, get lost in himself, shed away the calm and collected way he normally is. He wants to see this nerdy, loveable boy fall apart, wants to put him back together afterwards, let his instincts kick in and hold Luke close, whisper to him until he falls asleep. But first, he has to make him come.

Ashton takes his hand away just long enough to spit into it, bringing it back down and running it over their tips to collect the precome to help his hand slide a little easier. He starts jerking them off again, glad for once that he has such abnormally large hands. Luke seems particularly jazzed about it, panting and whimpering, running his hands through his hair and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Ashton leans in and kisses him, easing Luke’s lip out of his mouth and soothing it over with his tongue. Luke keeps panting, small noises escaping because Ashton’s family is upstairs and he doesn’t want to get caught. When Ashton starts flicking his wrist and squeezing at the head, Luke about loses it.

“Oh...fuck.” Luke breathes, voice hot on Ashton’s mouth.

Ashton hums in agreement. “Feel good, Lukey boy?”

Luke moans and nods, hips fucking forward into Ashton’s fist. Ashton’s start at it too, because it feels fucking amazing and his stomach is tightening with that familiar feeling, toes curling just the slightest bit. He’s sweating too, which should feel gross but he’s so used to it by now that he hardly notices the tiny beads along his forehead and the back of his neck. Luke’s sweating a little too, the very front pieces of his hair damp and curling against his forehead.

“Are you close Lukey?” Ashton asks, and Luke whimpers loudly in response. “Shh, shh, try to stay quiet for me babe. Can you do that?” Again, Luke nods, lips pouting out in search of a kiss. 

Ashton gives it to him, always giving Luke what he wants, and he presses short, hot little pecks against Luke’s hopelessly bitten mouth. Luke’s head falls back a moment later, hands fluttering up to grab at Ashton’s biceps. His nails dig in and Ashton knows he’s close now, can feel that he is too. He keeps their foreheads shoved together, sweat making them slick against each other, and Luke’s breath mingling with his own.

“Please.” Luke whispers, eyebrows scrunching together and mouth hanging open.

“Gonna come for me, huh? Come all over my hand baby boy?” Ashton muses, and Luke’s chest arches up into Ashton’s, back bowing against the arm of the couch.

Luke starts to moan, loudly, and Ashton’s quick to take his free hand and slap it over Luke’s mouth to muffle the sounds. Luke comes in quick spurts, coating Ashton’s hand, and a little bit slides down the side, between where their dicks touch. Ashton squirms, milking Luke through it until he’s trembling and releasing tiny whines into Ashton’s palm. He lets Luke go then, jerking his slick hand over his own dick as fast as he can manage, thankful for his drum muscles and stamina. Luke leans in close, looking spent and happy about it, and he puts his mouth on the junction between Ashton’s shoulder and his neck, rubbing his hands down Ashton’s sides and massaging them over Ashton’s toned thighs. Ashton breathes harshly, and then Luke’s hand is taking over pleasing Ashton.

“Shit.” Ashton gasps, looking down with droopy eyes and watching Luke jerk him off. 

Luke goes fast, matching Ashton’s earlier pace, and Ashton’s toes are curling again in no time. The younger boy’s mouth is still running along Ashton’s neck, tickling him in an oddly pleasurable way. Ashton wraps his arm around Luke’s head, knotting his hand in Luke’s hair and holding him in place. He fucks Luke’s fist and closes his eyes, barely has time to breathe before he’s coming. Luke bites into Ashton’s shoulder and the older boy cries out, pushing his open mouth into the side of Luke’s head, right where the hair meets the skin, panting as Luke keeps riding out his high for him. Ashton comes so hard it almost hurts, his body slowly easing out of the tense state. He can feel that Luke’s leaving a mark, but luckily he doesn’t have to kill him because Ashton’s shirt will cover it.

They pull away from each other and Ashton whips his t-shirt off, using it to clean off his and Luke’s hands. When he’s done he tosses the shirt onto the floor and scoops up their boxers, helping Luke into his and getting himself in his own. The blanket is quick to come back around them, and before Ashton settles down he pinches Luke’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his face up for a sweet kiss. Luke grins at him, looking drowsy and slow and soft; cuddly like a worn-out puppy. Ashton really likes puppies. He really likes Luke.

Ashton lies down next to Luke, folding the boy up him his arms and Luke takes advantage of it, practically lying on top of Ashton by the time he’s done fidgeting. Ashton just smiles softly and lets Luke have his way, knows he’ll always get it anyway.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Ashton comments, cheek resting on Luke’s hair.

Luke looks up at him with a sincere look of admiration. “Thanks.”

Ashton giggles and nods. “Any time.”

Luke smiles and bats his long lashes over his darling baby blues, and Ashton nearly melts. “Quit looking at me like that.”

Luke looks genuinely confused when he says, “Like what?”

“Like...like some kind of innocent little minx.”

“Y’know, the word ‘minx’ is typically used when talking about a woman.”

“Of course you would know that, you dork.”

“Hey, don’t be mean.”

Ashton hugs Luke closer, crushing his face against Ashton’s chest. “It’s okay, you can be my dork.”

Luke laughs. “You’re just full of clichés today, Ash. The flowers and now the soppy hook-line from a rom-com. You’re on a roll.”

Ashton bites his lip and shakes his head. “Shut up Luke. Before I put you in a headlock or something.”

“Hey, no headlocks. I gave you a hand job. That has to be like, a rule. No headlocks on the person that jerks you off.” Luke protests, resting his chin on Ashton’s chest and looking sincerely thoughtful on the subject.

“Kinda like, ‘don’t bite the hand that feeds you’.” Ashton decides.

“I do that too, so.” Luke reminds him, mouth quirking up.

“Fair enough, no headlocks.” Ashton agrees.

“Just kisses?” Luke wonders, face perking up like a dog that hears the word ‘treat’.

Ashton laughs and nods. “Just kisses.” And then he proceeds to give Luke what he wants, just like he always does.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have gotten carried away in making Ashton a sappy lil nature boy, but it's just how I see him being. Really thoughtful and deep and protective, especially because Luke is the baby of the group. He's just fatherly and philosophical and goofy to me, so sorry if I got it wrong! Also, I took some inspiration from one of their keeks because its my favorite one and it was just too cute and it fit too well :) Let me know what you think, I always appreciate feedback!  
> tumblr: senioritastyles.tumblr.com


End file.
